The family business, time travel and crazy demons
by Maxine Winchester
Summary: The sequel to Our little slice of Heaven. Max and Xavier have to go back in time to avert 'Armageddon 2.0' as Xavier puts it. Will they succeed and go back to their fathers? Or will they fail and the world will come crashing down around them? T for language, violence and wiggle room.
1. Run

"Get in the car, go, go, go!" Dean yelled, shoving Sam, Gabriel, Cas, Max and Xavier into the Impala. The engine revved, then died and Dean thumped his head against the wheel. The army of demons that'd broke through the portal walked towards them, their leader smiling, her black eyes shining. "Change of plans, get out!" Gabriel yelled, and they got out and took off running. "You okay?" Dean asked Max. She rolled her eyes.  
"Purleease Dad, I'm an angel, I can run faster than this for hours. It's you I'm worried about." Dean laughed and Max ran faster. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled, then skidded to a halt. Demons blocked their path in front and behind. The Colt had three bullets when they needed about three _thousand_. Xavier's face brightened. "I've got an idea! Two of us go back in time and gank this bitch before she can start Armageddon 2.0." he said, looking proud of himself.  
"Great idea." Cas said. "I'll send you and Max back. You'll have to find our younger selves and get them to kill Kate." He turned to Dean, "They'll have to do it because we'll be recognised and that'll screw with time." he said, looking his husband in the eye. He placed his palms on Max and Xavier's foreheads and smiled sadly. "At least we'll know when they find us." he said, then Max and Xavier were gone.

"Ouch!" Xavier yelled, as he was thrown into a tree. "That _hurt_!" Max landed on top of him.  
"At least you broke my fall." she said, then stood up. "Let's go find Dean, Sam and Cas." she said, yanking Xavier up by the collar. A girl of about 18 walked up to them. "What're you doing here?" she asked. "This is our turf." Max and Xavier took off running and the girl gave chase. A man wearing a leather jacket stuck his foot out and the girl tripped and landed face-first in the dirt. "Why don't ya pick on someone your own size." he said. He turned to Max and Xavier. "You should watch yourselves, don't wanna get beat up." Max saw his face and jumped on him, flinging her arms around his neck. "Yay! We found you! We did it Xav!" she shrieked. The look of pure terror on his face made Max let go. "You _are_ Dean Winchester aren't you?" she asked, her head cocked. The way her green eyes crinkled at the edges and her freckles reminded Dean of himself but he brushed it away. And she cocked her head like Cas did... Never mind. "That's my name. What d'you want?" he asked, rubbing at the stubble on his chin.  
"We need your help to kill someone." Xavier said, taking over conversation to avoid another one of Max's outbursts. Dean smiled. " _That_ my friends, is my fort`e. What'd they do?"  
"Well, we're from the future and this chick unleashes Armageddon 2.0 and our Dads are currently fighting her but she has a demon army." Xavier said.


	2. Wake up Jeff

"So, you guys are from the future?" Sam asked, handing Max and Xavier glasses of water. They sat on the motel bed, legs crossed. "Yup." Max said. Cas teleported in, saw Max and slammed her against the wall and put his angel blade on her throat. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.  
"Whoa Cas, relax." Dean said.  
"Where did you get this Grace?" Castiel asked, not moving his blade. Max swallowed and gritted her teeth.  
"Nephilem. And trust me, you don't want to kill me that's for damn sure." she said, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. _Cas'_ dark hair. "Why do you look like Dean and I? You have Dean's eyes and freckles and my hair." Cas asked, stepping away and sliding his blade back in his sleeve. "Sorry mate, can't tell you that. It'll mess up the time stream." Max said, sitting down next to Xavier, who squeezed her hand. "So who's he? Your brother?" Sam asked, eyeing Cas suspiciously in case he tried to almost kill them again. Xavier nodded. "You need us to help you kill someone who's gunna start Armageddon.?" Dean asked.  
"Yup. That's about it." Max said, downing her water.  
"Well it's getting late, so uh, you guys can crash here." Sam said. The kids looked at each other and grinned. "Just don't kill us in our sleep." he said with a laugh. Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

Max slept next to Xavier, her wings wrapped around the two of them. Sam grinned as he rubbed his moose mane with a towel. "C'mere Dean, this looks so cute! Aww." Dean came over.  
"Really mate? _Cute?_ " Dean shook his head.  
"Well, you were cuddling _your_ angel so, hypocrite." Sam shot back.  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk." Xavier yawned, stretched and slid out from under Max's wings.  
"I'd better wake her up now or else she _will_ sleep until 12 _pm_." Xavier groaned. He shook Max gently. "C'mon, we gotta go gank Kate." he hissed. Max sat up, bleary eyed.  
"Go way Papa." she muttered.  
"Hey Max!" Sam called, flicking her forehead.  
"Wha-wha-what?" she said, waking up properly. When she saw the motel room her face fell. "Oh that's right." she mumbled and got up. "We'll need to get to Texas, that's where Kate is." she said, nibbling at a nail.


	3. Wendigo

Max had managed to weasel her way into the front seat, leaving Sam in the back with Xavier. Dean pressed play on the stereo and 'Carry on my wayward son' blasted out of the speakers. Max fist pumped, but she slammed her fist into the roof of the Impala. "Shit. Ow, ow, ow, ow!" she yelled, shaking her hand around. Deans stifled a laugh by biting his lip and Max gave a death glare. "S'not funny." she growled.  
"Yes it is." Dean replied. "But it's good to know we share the same taste in music." They were driving through a forest when Max jumped in her seat. "Wendigo." she said, tapping the glass.  
"How do you even-? Never mind." Dean said, pulling over. Max jumped out and popped the boot. Dean walked over. "Guns are just gonna make it angry-" he said,  
"I know that." Max replied, grabbing a box of matches and a can of gasoline. "I'm not an idiot. But still, in case we meet a non-Wendigo." she said, grabbing a pistol and shoving it in the waistband of her jeans. "Xav 'n' Sam! Come get guns!" she yelled, then tossed Dean the gas and walked into the forest. She pulled her gun out and held it in front of her.  
"Wait, Max, you're a kid. I'm not gonna let you fight a friggin _Wendigo_!" he yelled. Max turned around to face him then jumped on him. Dean was flattened against the ground and the Wendigo ran off. "I know what I'm doing." she said. She stood up and chased after it, gas in one hand and matches in the other. Sam and Xavier ran towards Dean. "Where is she?" Xavier asked, his face pale.  
"After the Wendigo." Dean answered. A scream pierced the silent forest air and Xavier took off, Sam and Dean hot on his heels. They stopped when the came to a clearing. Smoke curled up into the sky and Max stood, leaning against a tree, a scratch on her face but otherwise unharmed. "Told you." she said. "I present to you, one ex-Wendigo." she was smiling from ear to ear as she skipped off back to the Impala. "This girl is insane." Dean said, staring at the ashes of the Wendigo. "And I have to live with her." Xavier said, walking away.


	4. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge say n'more

"Now I lay me down to sleep Cas, if you've got your ears on can you get your feathery ass down here? We're in Gracelands motel Arizona. Uh, Thanks, from Dean." Dean sat on his bed. Max and Sam were watching the news and Xavier was in the shower. There was the fluttering of wings and Cas was standing in front of Dean. Max stood up and turned the news up, then lead Sam out of the room. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, when Max had lead him out into the carpark. "Giving those two privacy." Max said with a smile. Sam turned around to see through the open window Dean grab the lapels of Cas's coat and pull him into a kiss. "Idjits forgot to close the curtains." Max said, giggling. She waved her hand and the curtains snapped shut. "Well, I sure as hell didn't want to be in a room with _that_." Sam said, looking at Max. They pursed their lips then bent over laughing. "I never thought I would go from Stanford, to hunting, then meeting kids from the future who want to stop Armageddon and then waiting in a carpark for my brother to finish making out with our best friend who's an angel." Sam said through peals of laughter. Max wiped tears from her eyes, then straightened up. "We should get back inside." she said. Sam knocked on the door and they heard scuffling noises and a muffled "Come in." Max and Sam walked in to find Cas sitting on the bed next to Dean, their hair ruffled and Cas's trench coat crumpled and the collar up. Max decided not to mention the dislodged tie and untucked shirts. Sam smiled and Dean gave him a death glare. Xavier walked out of the shower, drying his blond hair with a towel. "What'd I miss?" he asked. "Nothing." Dean said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Xavier woke up in the middle of the night to voices out the front of their motel room. He peeped through the curtains to see Gabriel standing on tiptoes to kiss Sam. He rolled his eyes and crawled back underneath Max's wings and fell asleep.


	5. Creepy old houses

"Okay. Stop here." Xavier said, getting out of the Impala. Dean popped the boot and got out.  
"We're going to need an ungodly amount of firepower if we're going to make it out of here alive." Max said. She slung a rifle over her shoulder and grabbed a pistol. "Do you two know how to fire rifles?" Sam asked. Xavier picked one up, grabbed a beer bottle and put it on a fence post. He walked backwards twenty paces, cocked the rifle against his shoulder and blew the bottle into oblivion. Max flipped a coin, fired the pistol then picked up the coin and showed it to Sam. There was a circular hole right in the middle of it. "Don't question us, just understand that we can shoot any gun ever invented. And with our skills we'd have you dead within the hour if we wanted to. So trust us." Max said, then walked into the house where Kate was supposedly hiding. Cas followed her. "So, what's it like in Heaven." Max asked. She opened a cupboard and got a facefull of dust. "The other angel don't really like me. And they're always fighting." Cas replied. Max snorted. "Sounds about right." "I know four angels pretty well, they're nice. I hate all other angels though." she said. Cas cocked his head. "Why?" he asked.  
"I was three. Some bastard, dunno who, decided there shouldn't be any Nephilems and went AWOL. He burst into our safe house and tried to kill me." Max undid the first button on her shirt and flashed her collarbone. Pale white scars criss-crossed over each other and Max's lip curled. She left the button undone and moved into the living room. "Careful of the floorboards." came a sing-song voice from an armchair that was turned towards the fireplace. Max gulped. "They're rotten." a girl got up out of the armchair. She had long black hair, sharp cheekbones and long eyelashes. "Hello." she said. "My name is Kate." she said, her black eyes shining.


	6. Goodbye

Kate grinned and took out her knife. Cas came at her from behind and Kate flung him against the bookshelves. She stalked over to him and cut his throat, pouring his Grace into a tiny bottle. Kate smiled as she cut into Max's anti-possession tattoo. "Ooh goody I'll have some _fun_ in this body that's for sure." she giggled, and breathed out black smoke. The smoke slipped into Max's mouth and nose. Kate/Max ran towards Cas and helped him up. "Are you okay?!" she asked. Cas nodded. They walked outside to find Sam, Dean and Xavier fighting demons. Kate/Max hissed and the demons ran off into the woods. "We ganked Kate!" Kate/Max said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Dean saw the injured Cas and ran over to him. "What happened?" he asked.  
"Kate threw me at a bookshelf." Cas hissed.  
"And? You don't injure an angel of the Lord just by throwing them against a bookshelf."  
"She took my Grace." Cas sighed, leaning into Dean. The group walked back to the Impala, baks turned to Kate/Max. She smiled and shot Sam in the calf. Deans spun and shot, Kate/Max ducked and replied by shooting him in the arm. Xavier's arm shook. "What's wrong Xav? You ain't gonna shoot Max are ya?" Kate/Max asked, batting her eyelashes at him.  
"I don't have to." he said, and Kate/Max heard a muttering.  
"Exorcizo te in Spiritus Dei sanctum-" Cas muttered  
"Alright, alright I'm going!" Kate/Max held her hands up and coughed up black smoke, that curled, and was sucked into a glass bottle that Cas was holding. "I got my Grace out of this and got her in it." Cas tossed it to Xavier, then _ran_ over to Dean and healed him. "Sam." Dean croaked out. Cas nodded and healed the other Winchester. Dean stood up and shot Max in the stomach. "There. We ganked the demon. Now we get Max back." Xavier's jaw locked. He calmly walked over to Castiel. "Your _boyfriend_ has shot my sister in the stomach. Heal her now or I will kill you all." he hissed. Castiel tapped Max's forehead and the bullet wormed it's way out of Max's stomach. She sat up and started laughing, her whole body shaking. "You all look so serious!" she wiped tears out of her eyes.  
"Oh my God." Dean said. He turned to Xavier. "She always like this? I mean, she just got _shot_ for fuck's sake!"  
Xavier nodded. "Pretty much. She once faked her death and when we were all crying she sat up laughing." Dean shook his head. Max's face turned serious. "Hey, if you ever have kids can you name them Maxine and Xavier?" she asked, pursing her lips. "Yeah sure. You helped us avert Armageddon." Sam said. Max stretched her hand out to Xavier.  
"C'mon. We best be getting back." she said, her eyes sad. They warped, and twisted and then everything went black.


	7. Shhh, sleep

Maxine Winchester woke up on a motel bed. She jolted up and looked around, her eyes wide with fear. "Shhhh. It's okay." Cas eased her down. "Dean's just out getting food and Xav's in his own room with Gabriel and Sam." Max relaxed and sank back down on the bed. She shuffled over to one side and pulled Cas down next to her. "I missed you and Daddy." she whispered. Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Within minutes they were both asleep. So when Dean walked in with the food twenty minutes later he was reminded of one night thirteen years ago...


End file.
